


Art - Johnvember 2020

by katherine1753



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, Rating Varies By Chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine1753/pseuds/katherine1753
Summary: A series of Johnsquared AUs
Relationships: John Childermass/John Segundus
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	1. James Bond




	2. X-Men




	3. Angel and Demon




	4. Post-Apocalyptic




	5. Star Wars




	6. Disney (Beauty and the Beast)




	7. Phantom of the Opera




	8. Tattoo Artist/Florist




	9. Hogwarts




	10. Star Trek

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't repost without credit  
> Feel free to use these as inspiration for your own AUs!


End file.
